Life with the Jobros
by DetectiveChick
Summary: Well it isn't about Camp Rock but about the Jonas Brothers. I hope you read this and like it.


Chapter 1: Let your heart guide you

I was a godchild to Mr. Mrs. Jonas. They took me in when both of my parents died when a drunk driver hit the car. I was like a sister to all of them but things are going to turn out differently and hear is my story on what happened. I was sitting on the couch of The Jonas Brothers Bus eating Joe's mini-chocolate bar reading an anime book. I looked out the window and noticed that an exit had a Starbucks. We all love Starbucks occasionally but we all loved Red Bull. I stood up and went to the front of the bus where our bus driver Jeff Durham was driving.

"Good Morning Jeff how are you?"

"I'm good and I bet you want to stop at Starbucks and get the boys something."

"Please if you don't mind."

" It is not a problem and are you going to wake up the boys?"

"No I'm not they had a rough concert last night."

" Okay Gabriella."

We got off the interstate and pulled into the parking lot. I got off the bus and went in. The teenager who was behind the desk looked at me and smiled.

"Welcome to Starbucks how may I help you?"

" I need two butterfingers Cappuccinos, a hot chocolate, a Caramel Latte, and a black Coffee."

"It will be 20.00."

I handed her the money and ten minutes I was back on the bus. I handed Jeff his black Coffee and went into the back. Nick was on the couch fingering on his guitar then writing in his notebook. He looked up and smiled when he saw me holding a tray of Starbucks. I handed his to him and he spoke to me.

" Good Morning Ella."

"Nicholas."

" You are a lifesaver to all of us."

" Thanks Nick is Joe and Kevin still asleep."

"I am afraid so."

" They have slept long enough."

" Both will wake up when you mention Starbucks."

" By the way where are we going?"

" Ella we said it about four times yesterday. "

" Sorry Nick I was thinking about some stuff."

" About Kevin."

" Is it that obvious?"

" No it's not and we are going to California Disneyland."

" Yes, we get to have fun on roller coasters."

" I am just wanting to relax on the beach without worrying about anything."

" I need to get a suntan."

" Well good luck with that."

" What do you mean."

" Hormones are going to rage between Kevin, Joe and you."

" Have you ever noticed I have more things in common with Kevin then Joe."

" Well opposites attract Ella and that was Joe's last candy bar."

" He is going to hate me for this."

" Joe will not hate you because he likes you a lot."

" Thanks Nick."

Nick went back what he was doing and I set the coffees on the table. I went back to the area where we sleep. We have about ten beds we could choose from. I got top and Joe is on the bottom. I chose this one so I could look at Kevin's bed. I got on my knees and opened Joe's. What I didn't expect was seeing Joe's muscles and abs. Man did he look good. Wait, I was thinking about Joe when I liked Kevin.

" Joseph get up."

"Nick I don't want to."

" Joey I am not your brother so wake up."

He woke up quick and accidentally hit his head on some wood. I saw a scratch and blood on his forehead through his shaggy hair. He grimaced in pain when he touched it. He looked at me weirdly then smiled.

" What is up Gabs."

" The ceiling duh."

He chuckled lightly swinging his legs out of the bed. He had his sweats on but no shirt. He reached out and pulled me up from the floor.

" Gabs you are a funny girl."

" Well I can be a lot more than that Joe."

He pulled me in a hug and I almost fainted. Yep I was falling for Joe and I needed to talk to Nick. I got out of Joe's hug and went out to the front. I left Joe there looking at me hurt written on his face. Nick looked up when he heard the door shut.

" What's wrong Ella."

" Nick I got feelings for Joe when he pulled me into a hug. Gosh I like Kevin and it frustrates me."

" Let your heart guide you."

" Thanks Nick."

Chapter 2: The dream that brought Joe and I closer and Kevin's reaction

That day went by fast for all of us. I mostly spent my day talking to Nick and Kevin avoiding Joe the best I could. Later that night I was having memories of my parents. I reacted that day but it got worse when I was there at the scene ready for it to happen. I watched as my parents got hit and I screamed loudly. Little did I know I scared all three of the boys that it woke them up. Joe was the first one to open the curtain and he could see I had tears running down my face.

"Gabs wake up your having a dream."

I woke up and looked at the boys. I attacked Joe and cried in his bare chest. Joe's arms went around me holding me close. After I stopped crying I looked up at Joe's face.

"Gabs tell us why you screamed and why you were crying."

"Joe I watched as my parents…di…died."

He carried me bridal style to the couch where I sat on his lap. Kevin and Nick watched as I curled up on Joe and Joe putting his arms around me protectively. We all fell asleep in the living room. I on Joe's lap, Nick on the other seat of the couch and Kevin leaning on the armoire asleep. Jeff's voice woke me up first telling us we were ten minutes away from the hotel. We were about a day ahead of schedule. I kicked my leg and hit Nick on his side. He still kept on snoring. All the boys were going to regret having a girl with them but I needed help. I had to call my two best friends asking for help but I had a problem. I was comfortable sitting in Joe's lap his arms around my body. The only way to untangle from his embrace was to kiss him. I leaned in and kissed his lips softly. His hanks tightened around me and he was kissing me back. I opened my brown eyes and saw Joe's eyes open also. He released my lips and leaned his forehead on mine.

" Gabs you're a good kisser."

" Had to wake you up somehow. Plus we are ten minutes away from the hotel."

" Let's get ready then."

" We have to wake Nick and Kevin up somehow."

"You get the silly string."

"Okay boss."

He let me go and I went back to the bunk bed area. I grabbed silly string from Joe's hidden stash under his mattress. I went back up front and handed Joe one can of the silly string. We both positioned and Joe counted to three. We sprayed Nick and Kevin, which woke them up. Kevin looked at me and grabbed me around the waist.

"Joe I have a prisoner of yours."

He turned around and when he looked at the position Kevin had me in he rushed passed us. Kevin let me go after that confused. Nick looked at us both thinking then he spoke softly.

" Kevin you should have not picked Ella up."

" What for?"

" He likes her."

"Gosh I screwed up my brothers life."

I looked at both boys trying to make up my mind on what to do. I saw Joe's face and I felt sorry for him but when Kevin picked me up I had loved it. The one thing against Kevin was that I got butterflies when I was with Joe. I sighed sitting on the couch still thinking about Joe Vs Kevin. Nick and Kevin were still talking. I tuned back to the conversation and heard what Kevin said surprised me.

" Nick, Joe needs to grow up and get his own girl. Gabbi is mine and Joe can't have her."

I was confused because he would have yanked me from Joe's arms last night when I attached myself to him. I was happy because I finally found out Kevin liked me.

"Kevin why didn't you say something last night."

" I was figuring out if I did have feelings for you and I do."

Joe had heard the last part and he spoke from the door angry.

" Kevin you can have Gabriella because I know you get whatever you want."

"Thanks little brother."

I had enough of this and my heart was telling me to tell Kevin I loved Joe but my mind was screaming to hold onto Kevin a little bit longer. Joe looked at me and saw I was looking down at the ground. He stepped forward but Kevin blocked his path.

"Sorry you can't go any farther."

" Kevin you knew I loved her."

"Well guess what I got her and you didn't."

Where had my nice Kevin go because this side wasn't caring at all and I couldn't handle it. I spoke in a whisper that all three of the boys looked at me.

"Kevin where did this side come out?"

"Tell me the truth to this question."

"Go ahead."

" Do you like me more as a friend?'

" I…I can't answer that."

"Gabbi I swear on my guitar if you don't answer."

That made me mad as anything because Kevin was hurting Joe. My grandmother had said that to me at the funeral but said she sweared on my mom's grave. I stood up and sighed now knowing to trust my heart as Nick had said to me. I stepped past Kevin and kissed Joe on the lips with all the passion I had. Jeff came back and could feel the tension between us all. Jeff said something about teenagers.

"Guys lets go get you rooms."

Chapter 3: Confession of Love

Joe guided me out of the bus by the hand. We followed Jeff in the hotel lobby with angry Kevin and a shocked Nick. We had to share a room, which had two beds and a pull out couch/bed. I was scared of sharing a room with Kevin. Kevin had enough of this and he would deal with it when we get up in the hotel room. As we ascended into the room Kevin yanked me to him pressing his lips to mine hard. I pulled away and slapped him hard echoing in the silent room. Kevin suddenly replied

"Where are we?"

"Kevin stop with all this crap."

"Joe what happened and why does my face hurt."

"You grew aggressive there with Gabs."

Joe had put his arm around my waist protectively. Nick was going to protect me because Kevin scared him too. Kevin looked at me and stepped forward. Nick blocked his path.

"Can't get to her Kevin or hell will break loose."

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas what in the world did you say."

"Sorry Ella."

Kevin took his bag and shut the door to the room where the two beds set. Joe and I went to the couch and sat down. He replied with a smirk

"Gabs that kiss was amazing."

"Thank you lad."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Actually two questions."

I knew deep down that he was going to ask that question if I had liked Kevin. Nick sat down on the chair across from us eager to listen what I would say.

" Well go ahead."

"Did you like Kevin?"

I turned towards him taking his hand in mine. We stared at each other for about a minute before I answered his question.

"Joseph I did but then I realized I had emotions about you. Everything you do makes me giddy. Do you realize that I never felt the way I do to you?"

"Gabs that is so sweet and you are so beautiful. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I didn't give him a voice answer but I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He took his hand and held it to the back of my head. He begged for entrance and I gave him his wish. Nick gagged making me stop kissing Joe and start to giggle. Now I had a question for him.

"Joe."

"Yes babe."

"On the bus when you shouted to Kevin that you loved me was that true."

He took my face between his hands and replied with an answer that made me love him more.

" I love you so much Gabriella that it had hurt when Kevin kissed you."

" Joe I love you too very much but remember your promise to your dad."

" I wouldn't waist that when it can be special on our honeymoon."

"You think about us getting married."

"I do Gabs."

The afternoon was passing slowly for all of us. Kevin had not come out of the room for fours hours now and it started to freak me out. I wanted my best friend back where we could be relaxed and argue like brother and sister. I had a bathing suit in my bag and I wondered if they had a pool. I picked up the phone and dialed the desk. I asked if they had a pool and what time did they open and close. They had a pool and it closed in two hours. The bathroom was in the room where Kevin was.

Chapter 4: Talking to Kevin

"Guys I have to pee but Kevin is in there."

"Babe I will go with you."

"Until we get to the door then you will stay out."

"Way to ruin my fun."

"Well they have a pool here so we could go swimming."

"Yeah a pool."

"Joseph you scare me."

" How?"

"You act like a little child sometimes."

"Hmph."

He said that with arms crossed looking mad. I couldn't stand him standing there looking adorable. I ran to him and he picked me up swinging me around making me laugh. We heard a door open and we both turned around to find Kevin. Kevin spoke just looking at me,

"Gabby can I speak to you alone."

Joe reacted by putting his arm around my waist and growled deep in his throat. Kevin sighed and shut the door. I spoke to Joe trying to let me go to him.

"Joe, Kevin is my best friend."

" He hurt you and I can stand it when you are."

" Joe if you truly love me let me talk to him."

He dropped his arm from my waist and sighed siting down on the couch. Nick stood up and pronounced that he was going to get something to drink from the lobby. I knocked on the door and Kevin answered the door. He smiled and pulled me in shutting the door.

" I am here so speak my oh so best friend."

" I am sorry that I hurt you. I know you are in love with Joe. He deserves you and nobody will mess that up."

"Well you did earlier."

At that point Kevin became mad and hit me hard. It brought tears up to my face. Joe heard me crying and was trying to get in the room. I stood up and opened the door falling in Joe's arms crying. Joe got mad and carried me to the couch bridal style. Nick opened the door and ran to me when you saw me crying. He had four red Bulls.

" Ella"

"Nick can you take her down into the lobby."

"Sure bro."

I looked up at Joe and spoke my voice cracking with emotion.

"Joe please don't get hurt or killed because you are…ever…"

With that I broke out in sobs latching onto Joe's shirt. Nick sat down and sighed wishing he had a girlfriend or yet a best friend. It's like Nick's brain transferred it to me and I looked at Nick a smile on my face.

" What Ella."

" You are crazy if you think you can drink all of those by yourself."

They both chuckled at me and Joe got up with a kiss on the forehead. Nick sat down two of the Red Bulls then pulled me grabbing two and we went out in the hallway.

" Nick can you give me a piggy back ride."

" If I can."

" Well you are taller and heavier than I am but not older."

**Chapter5: Thinking of ways to confront Kevin**

He got down and I got on his arms holding around my legs and one arm around his neck. We went into the elevator and went down to the lobby. Some girls were talking waiting for an elevator. They looked at us and smiled. We sat talking for thirty minutes when Joe came down. I looked up to his face and gasped

"Joseph what happened?"

"Kevin became mad and hit me."

" I will get you some ice."

" Ella Stay I will go."

" Are you sure?"

" I am Positive."

Nick left and I touched Joe's eye where it was already turning purple and blue. He winced slightly and I kissed it. Nick came back with some ice and Joe put some on his face. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. The boys looked at me silently until I turned to them.

"Can I help you both with something?"

"What are you thinking babe?"

"You know in those movies where they interrogate the suspect."

"You think that it might work."

"Yeah but I think Jeff needs to be there."

"Ella I don't want to bother Jeff."

"We can call your parents and let them talk to him."

"Dad might work."

"Well I think we should bring your dad down here before we confront Kevin."

"I think that's a good idea because I don't want another black eye."

"Well somebody call your dad and I want to go to the beach."

**Chapter 6: Superman, Batman, Spiderman and the beach**

"Let's go and by the way the Red Bulls are not empty yet."

"Well hand me one Nick."

He handed me one and I drunk it fast. Both Boys looked at me in amazement before Joe spoke a smile on his face.

"Gabs you are so like me."

"On some things Superman."

" Yeah I am a superhero and I get a beautiful girlfriend."

"Well Nick can be Spiderman."

"What? I don't like Spiderman."

"What do you want to be?"

"Batman."

"This is weird I think I am turning to be exactly like you Joe and I blame you."

"Why me?"

"I hang out with you all the time plus I am your girlfriend."


End file.
